Sunbae and Hoobae
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Sehun, seorang siswa SMU tingkat akhir yang rapuh dan mudah menangis. Namun ia memasang sebuah topeng wajah yang angkuh dan sombong untuk menutupi kekurangannya hingga akhirnya ada salah seorang seniornya yang mengetahui siapa ia sebenarnya. HunHan, BL, School Life. Mind to RnR?


**Sunbae & Hoobae**

Tittle : Sunbae & Hoobae.

Author : Aul_Ondubu

Genre : Romance Yaoi

Length : Oneshoot

Main Cast : HunHan "EXO"

PS : FF ini diadaptasi dari sebuah komik jepang yang saya lupa judul dan juga pengarangnya. Hahaha.

**::_Sunbae & Hoobae_::**

"Huuaahh, dingin sekalii...!" terdengar gerutuan dari beberapa siswa yang nampak sibuk membersihkan ruang kelas mereka.

"Ini sudah cukup bersih... Sehun-ah, ayo kita pulang...! Aku tidak mau mati kedinginan di sekolah ini.." ajak seorang namja imut bertubuh kepada seorang namja lain yang masih sibuk membersihkan lantai.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang saja dulu. Aku harus mencuci kain pel ini."

"Ya sudah, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan sampai kau membeku akibat kedinginan."

"Hahaha. Baiklah Kyungsoo. Kau juga, hati-hatilah dijalan."

"Ok. Sampai jumpa besok pagi."

"Eum... Sampai jumpa..^^"

Figure namja tampan dengan sorot mata yang tajam itu nampak melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kran air yang berada di dekat toilet dengan membawa sebuah kain pel di tangan kirinya. Oh Sehoon. Atau sebut saja ia Sehun. Seorang siswa tingkat dua di salah satu Senior High School itu tetap berjalan dengan tenang seakan tak merasakan hawa dingin yang berhembus dari celah jendela yang ada di koridor tersebut. Ekspresi wajahnya datar dan berkesan angkuh. Namun sesungguhnya ia adalah seorang namja yang baik kepada siapapun.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela yang mengarah ke sebuah lapangan basket saat ada segerombolan siswa senior yang terlihat tertawa lepas bersama teman-temannya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memilih untuk memandangi mereka. Manic hitamnya kini memang terfokus pada gerombolan siswa senior tersebut, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Entah apa yang kini ada di dalam benaknya.

_"__Sebentar lagi memasuki bulan Maret... Tidak mungkin aku bisa menemukannya."_Ucap Sehun dalam hati sembari mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna merah dengan motif rusa berwarna pink disekitarnya. Dan hal itu membuatnya kembali teringat pada sebuah kejadian setahun yang lalu. Hari dimana dia bertemu dengan sosok itu...

**_Flashback_**

"Terima kasih atas kesan dan pesan yang telah Kepala Sekolah sampaikan, semoga hal yang beliau sampaikan bisa bermanfaat untuk kita semua. Dan sekarang kita akan memasuki acara selanjutnya, yaitu perpisahan siswa angkatan terakhir Seoul High School. Kepada seluruh Siswa angkatan terakhir silakan berjalan secara bergantian ke arah panggung." Terdengar sebuah arahan yang diberikan oleh seorang pembawa acara Pelepasan siswa di Seoul High School.

Nampak seluruh siswa junior menangis haru melihat senior-senior mereka yang telah menyelesaikan pendidikan mereka di bangku SMU. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Sehun. Seorang siswa yang saat ini ada di angkatan pertama nampak duduk dengan tenang. Matanya tetap terfokus kearah senior-seniornya yang ada diatas sebuah panggung megah tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya yang nampak menangis tersedu-sedu. Ekspresi wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Tidak ada kesan sedih ataupun terharu melihat keberhasilan seniornya.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, namja dengan sorot mata yang tajam itu nampak bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan dengan tenang ke arah pintu keluar. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa berat sebelum akhirnya ia terduduk disebuah anak tangga yang ada disana. Matanya menatap lantai dengan pandangan yang nanar. Semakin lama ia memandangi, semakin kabur pandangannya. Dan hal itu disebabkan oleh sebuah kristal bening yang kini telah menggenangi sudut matanya yang tajam. Ia membekap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya saat butiran kristal tersebut jatuh menelusuri garis wajahnya yang halus.

Inilah Sehun yang sesungguhnya. Meskipun ia nampak tegar dan kuat, tapi sesungguhnya ia hanya seorang namja yang rapuh. Ia menampilkan sisi arogannya hanya untuk menutupi kekurangannya yang satu ini. Karena ia tak mau ada orang lain yang melihatnya sedih. Tidak. Cukup dia dan Tuhan saja yang mengetahui itu semua. Dan tangisnya terhenti saat ia mendengar sebuah derap langkah yang mendekat kearahnya. Ia pun segera menyeka airmatanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ini... Pakailah sapu tanganku..." terdengar suara seorang laki-laki yang kini telah berdiri disampingnya dengan mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan kepada Sehun.

"Tidak perlu... Nanti sapu tanganmu kotor." tolak Sehun tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa.. Pakailah.. Ini gunanya sapu tangan kan?" Sehun pun menerima sapu tangan itu tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Ia tak mau bertatap mata dengan laki-laki itu.

"Baiklah... Terima kasih." Sehun pun menggunakan sapu tangan itu untuk menghapus jejak sungai air asin yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Setelah selesai, ia pun beranjak berdiri dan membalikkan badannya untuk mengembalikan sapu tangan tersebut.

"Terima kas..." ucapan Sehun terputus saat ia tak menemukan seorang pun disana. "Kemana perginya anak itu? Kenapa ia pergi begitu saja?"

Sehun memandangi sapu tangan yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Sapu tangan berwarna merah dengan motif rusa berwarna pink disekitarnya.

**_Flashback END_**

Sehun kembali memasukkan sapu tangan itu ke dalam sakunya. Satu tahun telah berlalu dan ia masih belum bisa mengembalikan sapu tangan itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Hhhhft..." Sehun nampak mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kran air yang kini hanya berjarak dua meter darinya.

Dapat ia lihat ada seorang anak laki-laki berwajah manis yang sedang membasuh tangannya. Siapa? Sepertinya ia tak pernah melihat anak itu..

Entahlah... Mungkin dia hanya siswa angkatan satu..

Laki-laki itu nampak mengawasi langkah Sehun yang semakin mendekat melalui kedua matanya. Namun Sehun tak memperdulikan pandangan laki-laki itu. Toh ia tak mengenalnya. Sehun telah sampai di samping anak laki-laki itu dan ia memutar kran guna membersihkan sebuah kain pel yang tadi ia bawa.

Sehun memandang laki-laki yang ada disampingnya melalui sudut matanya. Ternyata matanya masih tetap mengamati Sehun. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Disaat pikiran itu tengah berkecamuk di dalam otaknya, tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah bola basket yang tiba-tiba melewati depan wajahnya dan terjatuh diatas genangan air hingga membuat anak laki-laki yang ada disampingnya basah terkena cipratan air.

"Aaawh... Shiiitt..." laki-laki itu nampak menggerutu mengamati seragamnya yang basah.

"Luhan...? kau kah itu?" ujar seorang anak laki-laki lain seraya menghampiri seorang anak laki-laki disamping Sehun yang ia sebut dengan nama Luhan.

"Chanyeol...! Jadi kau yang melempar bola ini eoh?!" tubuh laki-laki itu nampak gemetar. Sepertinya ia kedinginan.

Laki-laki berposture tinggi itu nampak tersenyum lebar tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Hehe, maaf Lu. Lain kali aku akan berhati-hati. Baiklah, sampai jumpa...!" laki-laki itu segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya setelah ia mengambil bola basket miliknya.

"Yaakh...! Mau kemana kau...?!" teriak laki-laki bermata sipit itu sembari mendekap dirinya yang gemetar. "Aiissh, gawatt... Aku bisa mati membeku jika begini caranya..." laki-laki bernama Luhan tersebut nampak berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar dengan badan yang gemetar.

"Ini, pakailah sapu tanganku..." langkahnya terhenti saat seorang namja yang semula berada disampingnya menawarkan sapu tangan padanya dengan tatapan datar.

Laki-laki itu nampak tertegun memandang sapu tangan yang diberikan oleh namja dihadapannya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ini, pakailah.."

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah..."

"Tidak apa-apa... kau bisa menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan wajahmu yang basah."

"Hmm, baiklah..." akhirnya ia pun menyerah dan menerima sapu tangan tersebut.

"Terima kasih..^^ kau sangat menolongku..." ujar laki-laki pemilik senyuman indah yang kini tengah mengusap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan tersebut.

"Tidak apa..."

"Oh ya, aku Xi Luhan, siswa asal China. Siapa namamu?"

"Oh Sehoon. Panggil saja aku Sehun." Balasnya datar.

"Luhan...! Ah, disini kau rupanya...!" masuklah seorang laki-laki berpipi tembam dan segera menghampiri Luhan.

"Xiumin? Ada apa?"

"Ayo kita ke tempat Yixing..! Ia bilang ada banyak makanan dirumahnya. Orangtuanya yang ada di China datang mengunjunginya pagi ini." ujar laki-laki bernama Xiumintersebut sembari merangkul Luhan dan mengajaknya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Eh,, ta-tapi..."

"Sudahlah... tidak ada tapi tapi...! Cepat... semuanya sudah menunggu kita dibawah." Xiumin kini telah berhasil menggeret tubuh Luhan untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Yaakh..! Mau kemana kau...!? Kembalikan sapu tanganku...!"

"Sehun... Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" ujar seorang namjaberkulit tan yang duduk di depannya.

"Heum... Kau terlihat semakin menyeramkan jika kau berwajah murung seperti itu." celetuk Kyungsoo yang sukses membuat Kai ikut terkikik mendengarnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa..." jawab Sehun singkat.

"Anyeong...! SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYA...!" seluruh siswa di dalam kelas tersebut nampak menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah seorang laki-laki berwajah manis yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas tersebut.

"Selamat pagi Sehun...!^o^" ujarnya dengan riang saat berjalan ke arah Sehun yang nampak memandangnya dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Kau...! Selama ini kau bersembunyi dimana, hah? Aku sudah mencarimu di seluruh kelas angatan pertama, tapi kenapa aku tidak menemukanmu, eoh?" bentak Sehun yang kini telah berdiri menghampiri Luhan.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan justru tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Mana mungkin kau bisa menemukanku disana...! Aku kan sudah angkatan terakhir...^o^" Sehuntertegun mendegarnya.

"A-angkatan terkahir katamu?!" Sehun nampak terkejut saat mengetahui jika laki-laki ini bukan juniornya, melainkan seniornya. Astaga... Wajahnya yang kekanakan dan tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih rendah dari dirinya itu bahkan nampak seperti siswa angkatan pertama...

"Heum...^^"

"Lalu mana sapu tanganku?! Cepat kembalikan...! Sudah tiga hari kau membawanya..."

"Eerr... Sebenarnya kau tidak membawa sapu tanganmu hari ini.." Luhan nampak merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah coklat batangan. "Sebagai gantinya, ini untukmu...^o^"

"Coklat?!" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat sebuah benda yang kini dikeluarkan oleh Luhan dari saku celananya.

"Heum...^^ Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku. Terima kasih karena kau sudah memberikan sapu tangan itu. Aku sangat senang sekali. Ehhm.. Ya sudah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Bye...^o^" Luhan pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku di tempatnya.

_"__Anak aneh... Padahal aku hanya meminjamkan sapu tangan. Tapi kenapa bisa sesenang itu...?!"_

**Teng...Teng...Teng...**

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan materi ini setelah makan siang..." terdengar suara seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan guru di kelas tersebut.

"Baik seonsaengnim."

Langkah tegap Sehun nampak mendahului sang guru disaat guru tersebut belum sempat guru itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Kali ini aku harus menemukannya...!" Sehunmelangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan tempo yang cukup cepat. Ia melewati lapangan basket dan sudut matanya menatap sebuah objek berupa seorang anak adam yang tengah terduduk diantara semak-semak dengan keadaan yang seperti bersembunyi dari sesuatu.

"Luhan Sunbae...!" Sehun memanggil nama dari anak adam tersebut saat ia telah berdiri tegap disampingnya. Namun tiba-tiba tangan kokohnya menarik tubuh Sehun hingga ia terjatuh di sampingnya. Dan kemudian ia membekap mulut Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya sementara sebelah tangannya nampak memegang sebuah kamera digital.

"Psst... Tenanglah... Kau bisa merusak suasana manis ini..." bisik Luhan.

Suasana manis? Suasana manis ap... "Yaakh...! Dasar mesum...!" Sehun tak sengaja berteriak saat ia melihat sepasang siswa yang nampak berciuman di tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Dan Sehun pun melepaskan tangan ramping Luhan yang masih melingkar di pundaknya.

"Psst, tenanglah...! Nanti kita bisa ketahuan..."

"Mengintip itu perbuatan terlarang, bodoh...!"

Luhan nampak terkekeh melihat Sehun yang nampak menyalah-artikan sikapnya yang sedang bersembunyi sembari melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman sementara di sebelah tangannya ia juga menggenggam sebuah kamera.

"Ini bukan hal mesum... Lihatlah jika kau tak percaya." Luhan menyerahkan kameranya kepada Sehun.

Ternyata benar ucapannya. Ini semua hanya foto-foto biasa.

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan bahan karena aku termasuk panitia buku tahunan. Bagaimana menurutmu hasil jepretanku? Aku bisa dibilang sejago Pro kan?^o^" Luhan nampak tertawa dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Sementara Sehun masih mengamati foto demi foto yang ada di kamera tersebut.

"Kau benar... Ini semua hanya foto biasa, tapi... Semua ekspresinya terlihat bagus..." Sehun menyerahkan kamera tersebut kepada Luhan. "Aku suka semua hasil fotomu.^^" ucap Sehun seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya untuk Luhan.

**JEPRET~**

"Yaakh...! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Memotretmu...^^ Kau terlihat sangat tampan saat tersenyum..."

"Cepat hapus foto itu sekarang juga...!"

"Eh? Kenapa? Padahal kau terlihat sangat manis di foto ini..."

"Tidak...!" Sehun nampak menundukkan wajahnya. "Semua anak berkata jika tatapan mataku ini menakutkan... Aku tahu itu...!" Sehun nampak menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi.

_"__Aarrghh... Airmata bodoh...! Kenapa kau harus terjatuh disaat aku bersama orang lain..!"_rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

Luhan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun dan mendekapnya. Berharap itu bisa edikit membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Itu semua tidak benar. Kau sangat tampan, Sehun-ah... Kau tak perlu mendengarkan ucapan mereka." dan seketika airmata Sehun berhenti saat Luhan mendekapnya. Ia pun menyeka airmatanya dengan kedua punggung tangannya.

"Ini... Pakailah sapu tanganku.." Sehun nampak terkejut saat melihat sebuah sapu tangan yang sangat mirip dengan sapu tangan miliknya yang ia pinjamkan pada Luhan beberapa waktu lalu.

Tunggu, apakah tadi dia berkata jika ini sapu tangannya? Jika ini sapu tangannya, berarti dia... dialah pemilik sapu tangan ini. Dialah yang meminjamkan sapu tangan ini padanya satu tahun yang lalu.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus pada mata indah Luhan.

"Pakailah... Ini gunanya sapu tangan kan?^^" Sehun tersenyum senang dan segera menghamburkan tubuhnya kedalam dekapan hangat Luhan.

Akhirnya pencariannya selama satu tahun ini tidak sia-sia.

Akhirnya ia bisa menemukan sosok laki-laki yang selama ini membayanginya selama setahun terakhir.

**_ END****or TBC?****_**

Udah sedikit, gaje pula ... xP

Pasti aneh... sudahlah, tinggalkan jejak saja.

Klo jelek ya bilang jelek ..

Klo bagus ya jangan lupa REVIEW ... xD

Kkkk~


End file.
